one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jotaro Kujo Vs Tasuku Ryuenji
Jotaro Kujo Vs Tasuku Ryuenji Description Two police detectives , one case found that only one will solve. Interlude 2 FIGHTERS NO RESERACH 60 SECONDS ONE.........MINUTE..........MELEE Player 1 (Select Jotaro Kujo) Player 2 (Select Tasuku Ryuenji) Alrght/'''uh one sec '''Alrght! Melee About an hour ago Jotaro Kujo Jotaro walks down a lonely street , but hear explosions indicating that not this at all. Then Misaki Tokura From Vanguard , out of a wall, Jotaro , call Star Platinum for the catch , then his attacker appears, if you've seen earlier One Minute Melee , you know Jotaro Kujo: Who Are You? ???: That does not concern you if you want to live . Jotaro: Tsk, Star Platinum The unknown character stops Star Platinum ???: I warn you Tasuku Ryuenji Jackknife Dragon: Today 's been a quiet day Tasuku: Yes, Apparently criminals decided to take the day. Jackknife Dragon: Can they do that? Tasuku: It's a joke BOOOOM! Tasuku: What?! Jackknife Dragon: What was that? Tasuku and Jackknife , go to the place and see kamui adsorivdo being defeated and , by the antagonist of this story, Naoki , Kai , and now Kamui and Misaki were defeated now just Aichi. Tasuku: You! ???: Tasuku Ryuenji, If you want to catch me, you will find me Disappears NOW! Jotaro and Tasuku , walk down a street very familiar to those who see the anime Vanguard is where he studied Aichi Sendou younger sister , Emi Sendou , who incidentally already out of classes with her friend Mai Mai: Vanguard played today ? Emi: Not a bad idea, but Aichi not returned , perhaps this in the Card Capital ???: Aichi is your brother? Emi: Yes, but who said that? The unknown character appears ???: Me Jotaro and Tasuku , go after , but are surprised to see that Emi , he begins to beat , which is amazing since neither Sasuke and Shadow together had a chance against . Emi: Take That! Emi kicks him , and the scene freezes and a kanji appears, the unknown character collides with a car, which then explodes , Emi and Mai go their way as if nothing happened . Jotaro: Ok , this makes things easier Tasuku: I take care of the Jotaro: What?, This is not a child's play, this man is dangerous (cues Buddyfight Battle Music) Tasuku: I am aware , and I am not just any child , I Tasuku Ryuenji From Buddy Police Jotaro: And I'm Jotaro Kujo , but let me I take it , I'll have to take care of you Star Platinum appears Jotaro: And I will not have mercy Tasuku: Me neither Jackknife Dragon Appears THIS OUGHTA BE A MACH TO REMENBER FIGHT! 1:00 Jotaro: Star Platinum Tasuku: Jackknife Dragon Star Platinum And Jackknife Dragon Locks Attacks 58 Seconds Jotaro: I have no time for trifles Tasuku , Invokes a sword Jotaro: What?! Jotaro elusive , Tasuku attack , and quickly disarms him , gives him a punch and then a kick. Jakknife Dragon: Tasuku Jakknife Dragon , gets hit in the stomach , then Platinum Star begins to make his famous cry ORAORA , while giving a great combo. 50 Seconds Tasuku and Jackknife , take a moderate distance , but Jotaro and Star Platinum not be left alone , and prepare another round of blows. Tasuku: No they will not, Green Dragon Shield! Tasuku draws a card , and a shield of Green Dragon , appears in front of Tasuku , this effectively blocks attacks Star Platinum. Tasuku: Jackknife NOW! Jackknife: ARRRGH! Jackknife stabs to Star Platinum on his right arm , that affects Jotaro who gives some crackles pain , clearly did not want Tasuku discovered his weakness, but this kid is smarter than it looks . Tasuku: What strange ?, his arm got hurt just where jakknife attacked his buddy, maybe it's coincidence, I'll have to do more tests Jackknife: My Turn 39 Seconds Jakknife attacks with its claws Star Platinum , but this does go up , and again make their classical movement , Jotaro pointing his finger , and Star Platinum increases his power punches. Tasuku: this is not good, Jakknife We'll have to increase our power . Jakknife: The Buddy of this man is very powerful can only harm him, How do you think you can handle it? Tasuku: I think of something Jotaro: That guy is planning something , you have several cards , they conceal ? Jotaro: It will not let him 28 Seconds Star Platinum increases its power , in turn activates a letter Tasuku does the same with Jakknife Dragon . Jotaro And Tasuku: We will attack , senseless ! Jakknife gets a golden armor, now both he and Star Platinum are in a close battle , quickly Star Platinum takes the lead , and gives strong blows to Jakknife Dragon , this causes you to lose balance, but when Star Platinum would give the coup grace , Jakknife Dragon shows a knife and sticks it in the foot, it causes pain to Jotaro too, but anyway Jakknife get hit Star Platinum that leaves him out of action... But even this Tasuku Jakknife Dragon: Let'go Tasuku Jotaro: What?! 18 Seconds Tasuku is not any child of 13 years, and shows again , this time is flying by shoes and pulls out a letter , he is out of reach for Star Platinum, and draws a card Tasuku: FINAL TURN! 15 Seconds Jotaro: Dah! KO! Jotaro able to survive the gargantua punisher , thanks to Star Platinum , he decides to leave the criminal, because it is not any defenseless child . But when Tasuku was going to catch this he disappeared both are surprised , and this directly overhead , preparing a giant ball of green energy. ???: DIE! Knuckles: not on my watch Knuckles arrives just in time to stop our beloved villain, he hoped not to see it , especially since faced a shadow , but has no time for fights, because every minute is valuable for , Aichi Sendou is the latest problem for the he is still alive , and would seek to stop to end kourin , then he decides to launch a powerful smokescreen to entertain both he and Jotaro and Tasuku , but came another unpleasant surprise stop . A blue line appeared out of nowhere and knocks , Knuckles smile was one of his friends and future fighter of this series, Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic: Hello ???: I do not have time for this The mysterious character goes right through a portal rebelling half hiding, the sanctuary moon , this disappears with the portal Knuckles: Sonic Sonic: Knuckles, What happened ?, Amy told me you were going at full speed in search of such Aichi Sendou Knuckles: I look to warn you that if you lose a fight he die, the man wants to murder a such Kourin Tatsunagi Tasuku: Kourin Tatsunagi? Jotaro: The singer Ultra - Rare? Sonic: I'll help you , this man seems very powerful Jotaro: Still, we do not know where this ???2: I can help with that Sonic , Knuckles , Tasuku and Jotaro , and see who said that was an old Quatre Knight Ratie that I care to aichi when he was the link joker in your body. To Be Continue.... Results (cues Card Of Future) This Melee Winner Is..... Tasuku RyuenjiCategory:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Shonen Jump Vs Bushiroad' Theme OMM Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:T.O.M.U Category:One Minute Melees with Music